Family Vacation
by Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan
Summary: Francis goes on a trip around Europe together with his family. He just didn't know it would be like this. FACE-family fic, AU, one-shot. Just another really short fluffy thing I wrote because I felt like it. T for swearing.


**Family vacation**

Francis rubbed his temple, trying to ease the headache he felt coming. How he had looked forward to this trip. Even Arthur had sounded excited in his own way when Francis had proposed a trip through Europe by car together with their boys that summer.

He just hadn't expected it to be like this.

It was like hell had exploded inside his Peugeot.

Alfred had started fighting only minutes into the trip, and to make him shut up Francis had given him his mobile phone with internet to keep him preoccupied. This hadn't distracted him for long, and soon he decided it would be funnier to sing along as loud as he could with the radio, annoying the already annoyed Arthur. Arthur had been pretty calm, staying put and reading his book, until Alfred started singing. He tried to keep reading, but when Alfred attacked Matthew's stuffed bear, Arthur slammed it shut, turning around in his seat to lecture his oldest son. Alfred fought back pretty good, making sure that the fight didn't end soon.

The only still nice and calm one was Matthew, who held his bear close in his arms and only made a sound when he leant forward to have silent conversations with his papa about how he was sure they would calm down soon, and that it would be a good trip.

"You know that Alfie and daddy love you, Papa", Matthew said with a soft voice, smiling too.

"I know chéri", Francis smiled and turned around to glance at his son.

This movement caught Arthur's attention.

"What are you doing?" He shouted and pointed at his husband. "Keep your eyes on the bloody road!"

"I am looking at it!" Francis snapped, the headache making him more irritated than usual. He really didn't feel like screaming at Arthur on the road, but the Brit gave him no choice. "Don't you trust my driving?"

"I don't trust you behind the wheel for a second!" Arthur said behind clenched teeth, crossing his arms over his chest. "You drive like a retarded, speed-loving frog that just got his head chopped off."

Francis let a cold smile spread on his face.

"Then maybe you should drive yourself."

The cold atmosphere following the words made everyone shut up instantly, and Arthur's face paled when he realized what Francis was about to do.

"No…" He said dumbly.

"Oh yes", Francis answered as he let go of the steering wheel

Matthew and Arthur's eyes both turned panicked to the road, watching how their car went slightly off track. Alfred simply laughed.

With even more panic, Arthur threw himself over the seat to grab the wheel and managed to steer them off the highway, away from other cars, to a parking lot outside a petrol station. When the car stood safely on the spot, a shaky Arthur, face bright red, turned to Francis looking absolutely furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he all but yelled. "Where you trying to kill us? We have children here for fucks sake! You could have killed us all!"

Francis just kept his smile and leant forward to kiss his cheek when the ranting stopped.

"But we're still alive", he said softly. "And you're our hero."

"Yay! My dad is a hero!" Alfred cheered and clapped his hands. "When I grow up, I wanna be a hero, just like daddy! I'll save people from dying too!"

Arthur blushed, hiding his face in one hand, waving his sons out of the car with the other.

"Just go out and I'll buy you ice-cream so you'll shut up later."

The boys disappeared immediately, laughing all the way to the shop. As soon as Francis stepped out of the car he felt arms wrap around him.

"I lied", Arthur kissed him. "You're not a bad driver. Just never do that again."

Francis smiled and looked over Arthur's shoulder, spotting Matthew. His son blinked at him, and he couldn't help but grin big. This wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N This is another silly little something I wrote yesterday in the car. We had been driving around all day, and my sister was bitching all the time. I got really irritated with her, and to rid my frustration about her stealing the only phone with internet and still have the gut to bitch about it I wrote this. At least it kept me from throwing a book at her.**

**I hope you like it! This was also really fun to write, because I've never wrote any "real" FACE-family fic, and I haven't qritten FrUk in a while. So it was fun! Please review and tell me what you think, were they OOC, did I make it good, and what you thought. Your reviews make my day, and I love every single one of you!**

**Reviewers get cookies~ 3**


End file.
